Twilight At The Moulin Rouge
by Silent.Rebellion15
Summary: Edward and Rose leave to Pairs to find themselves. What Edward didnt expect was falling for a human and not just any human, the most prized woman in Pairs, the Diamond Swan.


The year is 1899. This is the so called summer of love. The world has been swept up in the bohemian revolution and Rosalie and I are traveling from London to be apart of it. We needed to find ourselves away from our "parents" Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed "Look! We're here!". I looked out of the train's window. On a hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not like our "father" Carlisle had said. "A village of sin!" as he called it. I sighed. Carlisle has been our father figure ever since he turned us into a vampire, ten years ago for me and five for Rosalie. I know he had done it out of loneliness and he turned Rosalie out of fear that I would not find a mate but, I still hate that he had done it and I know Rosalie hates it even more. Rosalie and I have never seen each other more as siblings and quite frankly I'm thankful for that. Rose was much to shallow for my taste and Rose found me annoying anyhow. We got off the train and walked to our hotel. As we walked I noticed many things about the village of Montmartre.

It was the center of the Bohemian world ,like many have said, with musicians, painters, and writers. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution." I wanted to be as human as possible so yes, I had come to live a penniless existence but I didn't mind. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and at which I believe in above all things . . . Love. There was only one problem, I've never been in love.

"Oh Edward you have such a ridiculous obsession with love. Its quite amazing." Rose mused as I told her why I have chosen to come to Pairs.

"How is it ridiculous? Don't you want to find true love and happiness? I mean who wouldn't want to fall in love? You've seen the way Carlisle and Esme are! Don't you long for something that?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I was still curious to why she found it ridiculous. Out of all people I know she would have wanted to find true love and start a family but due to the fact that she is a vampire now she can no longer have kids."Of course I want that you idiot!" she spat at me, "You know how much I hate being this, this monster! I hate that Carlisle changed me! I wish he would have just left me there to die!". I looked at her shocked and quite frankly I was taken back. I knew she hated what she is but never this much. As I read her thoughts I could see that she truly hated herself despite her beauty. She hates what she is and how she can never have children of her own. I did share her pain when it came to hating herself. I hated that red-eyed monster that killed so many people I stopped counting. But I only killed murders. I was the killer of killers, excepted I killed the less powerful monsters. I didn't like doing it but it was better then killing innocent people. It was a compromise with myself.

I finally embraced Carlisle's choice two years before Rose came along. Carlisle was a very different vampire. He has much compassion about life, years of righteous wisdom and much patience. He never liked what he became. He choose a life of animal blood instead of human blood, a very hard choice for a vampire. I dismissed his ideas for my first three years, hating him for turning me into this monster. I went back to him after being tried of being the sick monster that I was. He was my creator, my mentor and father. Carlisle's kind eyes never did judge me. He forgave me for all the horrible acts I've done. Because he loved me. I sighed. I hope I wouldn't go back to those dark times now that I was away from him again. We stopped in front of a hotel with a giant sign that says L'amour. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"_The bloody hell if I go in there!"_ she hissed mentally at me. I sighed annoyed liked and looked at her with an annoyed and slightly ticked off expression. "Fine. Go find another hotel to stay at. Just let me know where you going to stay when you do find it." I mumbled. She smiled smugly and thought _"Will do. See you later Edward.". _With that she was gone only leaving a trail of dust behind her. I shook my head and walked into the hotel. The place wasn't the nicest but I didn't mind. The wood floor creaked with each step I took and the paint on the walls we're chipping off. I payed my fee for the room and walked up the iron stairs at a human pace. As I walked I wondered what Pairs would have in store for me.


End file.
